Match Game!
by Usamigo Tayoru
Summary: Bad Luck & Nittle Grasper go on Match Game, with contestants Yuki and K. Please R&R!


Okay, this is how the show, 'Match Game' works. (The '70s version, at least. I like the '70s the best for this show.) Now, two contestants play with six celebrities. Contestants attempt to match answers with celebrity responses. The player with the most matches moves onto the "Audience Match" where they have a chance to guess the audience's response for $100, $250 or $500. Celebrities add input with three distinctive and creative responses. The player can choose to use one of those three celebrity responses, or come up with his/her own. Just to make this a little more 'today'-ish, I'm gonna raise those winnings by 10%. I just like this gameshow because the celebrities and contestants just cut loose on there. Tee hee! I got the idea for this fanfiction crossover when I was reading a Final Fantasy VIII/Newlywed Game crossover. LOL Just in case you're wondering!  
  
PS: I've never seen Gravitation before..so give me a break, okies? Thanks! Please read and review, 'cause I wanna know how accurate I was! If I was kind of off with a character, let me know!  
  
Best part: No commercials! ^.~  
  
  
  
"Match Game™"  
  
  
  
Ross Shafer turned to the camera and announced, "Welcome back to a new Match Game™! Lets meet our contestants, along with celebrities from Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper!" Ross had then turned and greeted a man with blonde hair and hazel eyes. Ross had then looked down at his card and begun reading from it, "Your name is Eiri Yuki and what do you do?" Yuki looked at the man and replied, "It's on the card." Ross glanced nervously at the camera and snickered, as he said, "Eiri is a romance novelist, from Kyo-" and was cut off by the high-pitched cheer of female readers. Yuki smiled a bit. "I don't think so!" cried from the celebrity panel. The camera had then turned to see Hiroshi Nakano tackling Shindou Shuuichi at the top row of celebrity panels, as well as covering his mouth, trying to keep the pink- haired man from yelling out any more. Suguru Fujisaki was laughing, sitting beside the two, as Nittle Grasper members Ukai, Ryuichi and Tohma looked up, watching them.  
  
Ross raised an eyebrow and then had cleared his throat. Then, he walked over to a handsome man with long, blonde hair, who was sitting beside Yuki. "So," Ross said, hoping that this man was a little more normal than the rest, "your name is 'K'? Nothing else?" K looked at him, "K. Just K. Now can I have my gun back?" Ross looked away toward the cameramen, giving them a quizzical look, and replied, "Uhm..No." He then had asked him, "So...'K', you're the former Chief Executive of the Secret Service, you say?" K looked at him and hesitantly nodded. Ross blinked, "Sure...so..On to the celebrities!" Ross then walked to the celebrity panel and held the microphone to Shuuichi, just as there was more cheering. Shuuichi gave the host a stupid look and whispered, "You want me to sing here??" Ross laughed slightly and took the microphone back, saying, "This is Shindou Shuuichi, vocalist from the popular band, Bad Luck!" Turning to Hiroshi, he then announced, "As well as guitarist Hiroshi Nakano," then turned to Suguru, "and Suguru Fujisaki, Bad Luck's keyboardist!" Ross stepped down to the second row of celebrities and pointed to Ryuichi, as the crowd got even louder, "And the man that needs no introduction: Nittle Grasper's very own Ryuichi Sakuma!" As the crowd kept cheering, Ross continued, "Along with former member Tohma Seguchi and Noriko Ukai! Now that we have introduced everyone, lets start our first round!"  
  
Round One  
  
Ross had picked up the card under 'A', as K had requested and Ross began reading it. "The new lifeguard was so strange, that he didn't use mouth to mouth resuscitation, he used [blank] to [blank] resuscitation." The audience laughed as the camera showed Shuuichi and the other celebrities pondering. When the camera had turned to Shuuichi again, he was still thinking, scratching his chin thoughtfully, and then made an stupid grin and wrote on his card, and then placed it in the slot.  
  
Ross turned to K, "Well? What do you think," and repeated the sentence to him. K thought for a few seconds, and then said, "How about mouth to stomach?? Hah! You get it?" and laughed. Ross looked at Yuki, who kept a slight smirk across his face, but otherwise didn't show any signs of pity for K. Ross gave K a hopeful look, and turned back to the celebrities. He looked up at Shuuichi, who was playing with his necklace at the first chair. "Shindou? What did you put," Ross asked, looking at him. Shuuichi let go of his necklace and ran one of his hands through his hair and said, "I put," pulling out his card and showing it to the camera, "ear to ear." Shuuichi giggled. Ross then looked over at Hiroshi, and he pulled out his card and said, "body to body." With that, Shuuichi burst into laughter, nearly falling out of his chair. Hiroshi shot a look at him, "It's better than ear to ear!!" Suguru looked at them, and then pulled out his card, and said, "mouth to nose?" Suguru shrugged and muttered, "this show was Shuuichi's idea.." Ross overheard him, cleared his throat and walked over to Ryuichi. Ryuichi looked up at Shuuichi and stood for a moment, giving him a high-five, and then sat back down and looked at Ross. He showed Ross his card, which said, "ear to ear," as well, and then he looked up and grinned idiotically at Hiroshi, who had then stayed completely silent.  
  
Ross walked over to Tohma, and he showed Ross his card, which said, "mouth to navel," and there was a ringing, and K got a point. Tohma smiled a bit, and the camera went to Ukai, who had written, "mouth to nose," with a cheesy drawing of smileys, including drawings of eighth notes and such. Ross turned back to get card B, and looked at K and shrugged. He then looked over at Yuki and said, "Yuki, here is yours...'Shirley said, "My husband's motto is, 'we aim to please.' He even hung the 'we aim to please' sign above the [blank]"'!" with another laugh of the audience, the camera turned to all six of the celebrities at the panels. Everyone had an easy time writing their responses, except Shuuichi kept looking down at Ryuichi's card, along with Hiroshi's, giggling as he wrote down his response. Ross turned to Yuki, and Yuki answered, "I'll say in the bathroom."  
  
"Yuuuuukkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiii.....!!!" The camera turned to Shuuichi, who was lightly banging his head on the desk at his panel, holding up his card, which said "Bedroom." Next, the camera moved to Hiroshi, who held up his card, which said, "Bathroom." Suguru held up his card, which had the same response as Hiroshi. The camera turned to Ryuichi, who was sitting in front of Shuuichi at the lower panel, and showed his card, which said, "Bedroom." Ryuichi looked up at Shuuichi and shrugged. Tohma and Ukai held up their cards, which both said, "Bathroom," giving Yuki a total of four points.  
  
Round Two  
  
"Alright, K" Ross said, "you have to get four matches in order to advance to the Audience Match." The table that held the cards turned for the Round Two cards, and Ross turned to K, "Do you want card A or B?" K looked at the cards, as if looking at the identical backgrounds of them would help. "I'll go with card B this time," K insisted. Ross took out card B and opened it up, asking, "Did you hear about King Kong? Right after he was drafted into the Army, he was made Court Marshall for [blanking] an officer." the audience laughed, and Ross walked to the celebrity panels, repeating the card to them. Shuuichi stood up and walked over to Tohma, trying to read his response, only to be swatted away. Shuuichi whimpered and innocently crept to Ryuichi and Ryuichi happily let him read his card. Shuuichi blinked and walked back to his seat, holding back a giggle. Suguru was still pondering, as Ukai, Tohma and Hiroshi were already finished. Suguru then put in his response.  
  
Ross turned to K and asked, "Well, K? What's your response?" K thought for a minute and held back laughter, saying, "Donuts!" K finally let out his laughter. The camera turned to a close-up of Shuuichi as Ross walked to him, showing Shuuichi's purple eyes brightly. Shuuichi threw his hands in the air happily, and revealed his card, which said, "DONUTS," along with drawings of donuts. Shuuichi then bent over to give Ryuichi a high-five, nearly falling from the upper celebrity panel, but caught himself and sat back down afterwards. Ryuichi laughed. K got a point, and the camera turned to Hiroshi, who was hopelessly shaking his head. He picked up his card and showed it to the camera, which said, "Eating." Shuuichi laughed and gave him a noogie, and Hiroshi swatted him away, fixing his hair. When Suguru showed the camera his card, which said, "Grabbing." The camera then turned to show Hiroshi tackling Shuuichi, holding him in a playful strangle, as Shuuichi struggled, smacking him with his black gloves on. Hiroshi then sat up casually and sat back down at his seat, then ran one of his hands through his long, auburn hair. The camera then turned to Ryuichi, who was resting his head on his desk at the panel, smacking his hand on the desk occasionally, laughing as he held up his card with his other hand, which said, "DONUTS!" Tohma blinked and held up his card, which said, "Grabbing." Ukai held back a grin and ran one of her hands through her light purple hair, and pulled out her card, which said, "Swinging with," and winked at the camera. Ross looked over at K, "I'm sorry K, that means that Yuki is going on to the Audience Match.  
  
Audience Match  
  
Ross had then asked Yuki to stand and join him beside the celebrity panel, where Shuuichi kept leaning over his desk, reaching for Yuki, nearly falling again. He then sat back with a hopeless sigh. Hiroshi then pat his back. Ross and Yuki stood by eachother and Ross opened up the single card for the Audience Match. "Eiri, here is your Audence Match...Solid [blank]. You can choose three celebrities to try their response, and choose one of their responses to use for either $1,000, $2,500 or $5,000, as matched with the audience's response. Or, you could use your own response." Yuki looked and saw Shuuichi waving his hands in the air, begging for Yuki to choose him. Yuki ran a hand through his blonde hair and said, "Lets go with Tohma, first." Shuuichi pouted as Tohma replied, "Rock." Yuki pondered and then chose Ryuichi, who responded, "state! Like..uhm..Solid, liquid and gas..you know?" Everyone snickered and then Yuki called on Shuuichi, who was nearly dying from impatience. "SOLID GOLD," Shuuichi shouted. Ross looked at Yuki and said, "What'll it be?" Yuki smiled very faintly to Shuuichi, and chose him. Shuuichi leapt out of his seat and tackled Yuki. "Yuuuuuuuukkkkkkiiiiiiiii.....!" Ross laughed. Yuki finally pried Shuuichi off of him and Shuuichi lept to his feet, pulling up Yuki with him. Yuki then brushed the dirt off of his loose suit and looked at the Audience Match board, which said, "Solid ____," and had slots underneath it, which had "$5,000" beside a slot, "$2,500" below that, and then "$1,000." Shuuichi wrapped his arms around Yuki as Ross continued, "Lets see what's under $1,000!" The slot moved, revealing the word, "Liquid and Gas." Ryuichi then threw his hands in the air, as if he had guessed the $5,000 word. Ukai reached over and pat his back, praising the vocalist.  
  
Ross continued, "Now lets see what's behind $2,500!" The slot moved and showed, "Rock." Tohma smiled slightly to Yuki, as Shuuichi jumped up and down, excited, throwing his arms in the air, almost like a cheerleader. "Now for $5,000," Ross said. The '$5,000' slot moved, revealing "Gold."  
  
The crowd cheered and Shuuichi squeezed the air out of Yuki, making him cough. Yuki hesitated, but then hugged Shuuichi. "Congratulations, Eiri! You win the $5,000! That's all for today, folks," Ross said to the camera, "Tune in tomorrow for an all new game!" 


End file.
